


Autumn Sun

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin Fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many, many thanks to my beta reader Edna!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Autumn Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my beta reader Edna!

Jack and Daniel were in Minnesota to winterize Jack’s cabin. It was end of October, the last day of their one week vacation, and one of the last warm autumn days. During the night it was already frigging cold - Jack’s words not Daniel’s - but during the day the sun had still enough power to remind them that summer was only a few weeks gone.

That morning they had cut branches, painted the shutters, repaired the roof, and duct-taped the roof rail provisionally. When they came back in spring, they would have to replace it, but for now it was good enough. While Daniel fixed dinner, Jack swept up the feathers and bones of a bird which a small predator had killed during the night on their terrace. Soon nature would claim its rights again when the people were gone for several months.

Jack fetched two beers from were they were cooling in the lake, and they ate spaghetti with pesto outside the cabin in the sun. It was hard to imagine that in a few weeks everything would be covered under a thick layer of snow.

“I’m taking a short nap,” Jack announced shortly afterwards while patting his full stomach.

Daniel offered to clean the kitchen and shooed Jack away.

\-----------------------------------------------

Now Daniel was searching for his missing friend. Fortunately, there were only a few spots to look, and after a few minutes he found Jack in the most secluded spot of the garden. Jack was lying on a bench, very much asleep and … very naked. Apparently he was seizing the last chance to lose his tan-line, Daniel thought grinningly. He approached on tiptoes. 

He smiled down happily on the long, lean form of the man who had been his lover for only six months now. Six months and he hadn’t become totally accustomed yet that all this naked, warm skin was his to touch if he wanted. And he wanted it. Fervently. There was still smudge on Jack’s cheek from all the cleaning and dusting, and he wanted to wet a finger and wipe it away. Only Jack’s relaxed features made him hesitate. Suddenly he had a better idea.

He gave Jack five more minutes and went back to the house. Laden with two warm plaids and a tube of lube, he returned and shed his clothes. As soon as he was naked too, he gave Jack one more long look. But before he could get too sappy for a seasoned archaeologist, he bent forward.

Jack woke with a start. It took him a second to remember where he was – Earth-Minnesota-Cabin-Garden-Bench – then he felt something strange. Somebody was nibbling on his big toe.

“Uhngg,” was his first, not too coherent remark. He cleared his throat and made a second attempt. “Hi, Daniel,” he slurred. Not perfect but better.

“Hi, Jack.” Daniel let go of the toe. And with the hand not holding Jack’s foot, he motioned to the plaids on the ground. “Do you mind continuing your afternoon nap there?”

Jack’s sleep befuddled brain was awake enough to tell him that Daniel was a) already naked, b) half hard and that it c) sounded like a great idea. “Sure,” he managed and let himself roll unceremoniously from the bench to the ground.

Daniel dived after him and covered him with his body. Obligingly, Jack opened his legs for him.

“Cleaning and home repair makes you horny?” Jack chuckled when Daniel rubbed himself leisurely against Jack’s groin.

“It’s more the handyman who makes me horny,” Daniel answered truthfully and sought Jack’s mouth. They kissed, soaked up the sun together and relished the quietness and seclusion of the cabin which made this open air necking possible.

“If I had known that winterizing the house with you would be so much fun I would have asked you earlier to accompany me,” Jack said partly joking, partly sincere after another toe curling kiss.

“Now you are stuck with me,” Daniel answered on the same tone.

With his best come hither glance, Jack asked, “How can the handyman be of service to you? What do you want?” His hand lazily caressed Daniel’s back.

“Fuck me? But you keep lying here, and I’ll do all the work,” he promised.

“Sounds like a plan.” Jack grinned. He crossed his arms behind his head thus demonstrating that he would let Daniel do all the “work”.

Daniel rolled his eyes, got on all fours, turned around and straddled Jack. He bent forward and started licking Jack’s cock which got more interested by the minute.

“Hey, shuffle back a bit so that I can reach your delectable ass,” Jack complained.

“Nope,” answered Daniel, stealing Jack’s line.

“But…”

“Patience.” Daniel fumbled around for the lube. When he found it, he uncapped it and dropped some of the clear gel on his fingers. He spread his legs even wider and started circling and teasing the opening to his body. He felt wonderful. There was the thrill of doing this in the great outdoors, and even though he knew that Jack’s rustic looking cabin was secured under the roof with the most sophisticated surveillance equipment, he couldn’t shed the feeling that they were doing something deliciously forbidden. And there was the kick of doing it right before Jack’s eyes. Jack’s suddenly laboured breathing was answer enough that Jack was on the same wavelength.

Patience? Daniel was very funny! Wet, soft licks on his dick and this front row view – all his sleepiness was forgotten. Jack felt compelled to touch Daniel, but as Daniel had made it clear that today he would act out his exhibitionistic tendencies, he let his hands glide over Daniel’s legs. Jack moaned softly when he saw two of Daniel’s fingers stretching the tight opening before disappearing in Daniel’s body. Daniel was expertly fingerfucking himself, and his whole body was swaying with the motion. His head was bobbing up and down on Jack’s dick, following the same unheard rhythm like a counterpoint.

“Um … Daniel,” he tried to warn his friend that patience wasn’t his forte today.

Daniel felt the soft shudders travelling through Jack’s body and knew that it was time. He turned around, grabbed Jack’s dick and lowered himself gently. When he was all set he let his hands trail through Jack’s chest hair.

“A perfect closure for a perfect vacation.” He smiled.

“You bet.” Jack smiled back. “There’s just one thing that would make it even better …” He waggled suggestively with his brows and lifted his hips a bit.

“Greed is one of the seven deadly sins,” Daniel answered laughingly, but he took pity on Jack and started moving.

And then the greedy handyman and his apprentice found the perfect movements to make the best of this exceptionally warm and sunny autumn day …

 

\----------THE END--------

 

Antares, 2009


End file.
